Tami Donaldson
Tami Donaldson (born on February 14, 1981 in Davie, Florida) is an American model, actress, TV personality, and a former model on The Price is Right. Early Life Tami was born and raised in South Florida and comes from a Christian family. Her modeling career began at the young age of fifteen when she and her father was approached by modeling scout. She worked different modeling gigs all through High School, numerous catalogs and print campaigns. Early Career *After graduating from High School, Tami decide to put her modeling career on hold as she attended Florida Atlantic University, working towards her Bachelor's degree in Elementary Education and soon spent one year teaching third grade and afterwards, Tami went back into the entertainment industry. *Soon after, Donaldson resumed her modeling gigs as she soon traveled the globe to many places including Canada, Thailand, China, Italy, England, and the Czech Republic. She also tackled Real Estate after winning first place in the Maxim magazine Hometown Hottie contest and was also named Maxim's Hot 100 list, ranking in at number eighty-nine. She was also named Miss Maxim and appeared on several magazine covers in six different countries. *Spending several years in the modeling industry, Tami's impressive resume continued to grow and after living in LA for almost 5 years, she was ready to go back to the east coast. Now, that she's back in South Florida she has produced events and fashions shows. Being in the modeling industry for so many years she has made so many great connections with swimwear and lingerie companies and the nightlife industry, hosting events now Tami has ties the two together to produced fashion shows with only the top models in Miami, for nightclubs and special events. **The Clients she worked closely with are: Ed Hardy Swimwear, True Religion Swimwear, Ed Hardy Intimates, Hustler Lingerie and Playboy Swimwear. "Price" Career If modeling around the world, hosting and producing fashion shows weren't enough for Tami, she began hunting for a new challenge. She soon began auditioning for TV and movie gigs and her very first TV gig was auditioning for and becoming a rotating model on The Price is Right. She was one of the first models to join the show under the tenure of then-new host Drew Carey and she made her national debut on December 10th, 2007 and continued on until February 28th, 2008 for a total of 12 episodes. Later Career *Tami Donaldson soon began landing other TV and movie roles, some of which include: Middle Men, Lost Everything, Crossing Jordan, CSI: Las Vegas, and The Great American Dream Vote. She has also appeared in a few music videos by singers like R. Kelly, Kenny Chesney, and Gloria Estefan. *Her newest venture is now makeup artist, for which she is so excited about and love. After, so man years of being in front of the camera, now she want to be on the other side. She often did her own makeup for many photo shoots and was always interested in the art. *In her free time, Tami enjoys working out, rollerblading, going to the beach, shopping, fashion and trying new trends. I'm obsessed with designer purses and shoes. A girl can never have too many shoes. She also likes buying and selling on eBay, nothing wrong with a bargain. Tami still likes traveling to new places, just to see how different cultures live, but she's an all American girl and I'm proud to live in the best country in the world. When she doesn't have events, Tami loves staying home watching movies, baking and spending time with her two babies Gucci & Louie her Pomeranian and Chihuahua. *Aside from all of her acting, modeling, and other ventures, Tami is very grateful to be blessed with such a wonderful husband and family. They are all so important to her, Tami's biggest fans. They have always been her rock and doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have her mother by her side. *After reading The Purpose Driven life by Rick Warren, Donaldson decided to make some very important changes in her life and says the book is life changing. She also reveals God has put her in a position where she can share her faith and tell nonbelievers about the wonderful changes Jesus Christ has made in her life. Tami loves leading a Christian life and she is not afraid to share her love with others. If you live in South Florida and are a Christian or not you should check out Potential Church in Cooper City. You won't regret it! *Her message: Never lose faith, no matter how hard life gets! Gallery tami0003.jpg tami0005.jpg tami0015.jpg tami0061.jpg tami0077.jpg tami0133.jpg tami0177.jpg tami0179.jpg tami0222.jpg tami0120.jpg tami0150.jpg tami0010.jpg tami0017.jpg tami0036.jpg tami0043.jpg tami0054.jpg tami0058.jpg tami0064.jpg tami0072.jpg tami0090.jpg tami0108.jpg tami0123.jpg tami0138.jpg tami0147.jpg tami0166.jpg tami0175.jpg tami0186.jpg tami0194.jpg tami0202.jpg tami0206.jpg tami0215.jpg tami0226.jpg tami0237.jpg tami0240.jpg tami0244.jpg tami0262.jpg duo6206.jpg|With Phire Dawson duo6210.jpg duo6371.jpg duo6376.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models